My Best Friend's Boyfriend is a Werewolf - EXO
by LuzelHime
Summary: What happened after Kris came back and found Luhan gone? Was that the end of it? will he just let Luhan go or will he look for him. What about their powers? Will he be able to change like Luhan did? Add another factor in the name of Florence Khan a genius on the run. They met. And that is where it all began.


**Chapter One The Fluffy New Girl**

"EXO? Who names their group name EXO?" I murmured as I gazed at a huge poster of 12 men that have far more better skin then me. Their charming smiles enticing me to come and enjoy Lotte World.

Lotte World? That sounds like an amusement park. I love amusement parks even thou I haven't been to one for ages. I might go there but not because those exo dudes said so. Well I admit they are good looking men especially the one in the middle and the one on the far left but then again they're Kpop Stars they're supposed to look handsome.

I sighed and looked away from the poster. My eyes adjusted to the bright lights of Incheon Airport scanning for the familiar face of my brother who is supposed to fetch me here. Another ingrained instinct was also looking for those men in black suits, which is a bit hard since most men here are wearing suits of the said color.

"Fluffy!" The familiar voice calling me by my irritating nickname called out.

I sighed again; pushed up my glasses on the bridge of my nose and pulled my hat further on my head hiding my brown- my brother likes to call it caramel- hair from the wind.

"Hello Nii-chan. Please stop calling me Fluffy." I said as his arms engulfed me in a bear hug. His towering frame making it easy for him to do so.

"I missed you!" He sang, letting me go and grinning at me.

"I missed you too but please stop ruffling my hair! Nii-Chan!" I said in exasperation as he took my hat off and ruffled my hair in vigor making it fluff out in crazy curls.

"How was your flight?" He asked as he returned the hat on top of my head after planting a fond kiss.

" the calculus book and biochem too. Your calculations for the living dome are a few inches off I made some modifications." I answered picking up my bag from the metal chair I was sitting on.

"Kamshamida Fluffy!" He said in Korean.

My brows rose as he grinned then I suddenly heard voices behind me. My first instinct was to run but I realized they sounded female and we're obviously gushing. I look behind me to see them pointing to my brother.

"Why are they pointing at you Nii-Chan?" I asked.

"Because I'm good looking." He answered and waved at the girls behind me causing them to squeal in delight and also run away. I rolled my eyes. Teenagers. "Someone said here that I have a striking resemblance to one famous Kpop . I can't forget his group's name. Big Bang."

"The big bang theory?" I asked incredulous.

"Dunno why they named it like that but it sure is a catchy name."

"Well better than those guys." I said pointing my thumb to the huge poster of the 12 dudes again. "Why EXO? Is that like EXO from the term Exoplanet?"

"That I don't know sister but they're quite the trend now. They have cool songs" My brother answered taking my trolley and bag from my hands. He proceeded to throw his other arm on my shoulders pulling me close.

"Are you going Kpop on me Nii-chan?" I asked amused.

"Ttodareunneugdaedeuribolsaera- naeureurongeureurongeureurongdaenaeureurongeureurongeureurongdaenaeureurongeureurongeureurongdae da mulleoseojianheumyeondachyeodomolla." He sang and did a ridiculous dance which involved making he look like a gorilla.

"I growl I growl I growl?" I asked.

"More like I'm growling, growling, growling."

"uggg. Korean language is too complicated to learn in 2 weeks."

"baby even thou you're a linguist you can't instantly do it in 2 weeks."

"I think I get the gist of it but I still can't speak it the good..ugg and to think I learned the basics of Latin in 3 weeks."

"Yeah yeah. You're a smart one. Don't rub it in my face. I hate Latin."

I laughed and leaned up to put a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be happy to teach you."

"No please. You're a tyrant slave driver of a teacher. No. I rather learn it from Julie."

" ."

"No I'm not being mean. I'm just saying a fact. Now come on Uncle is excited to meet you. He hasn't seen you since you were little. Do you still remember him?"

"Ummm vaguely."

"You'll like him. He's the cooler version of Dad and you'll like him even more because he prepared a feast for you Fulff. All the Korean food you want."

"Kimchi?"

Yup."

"Samyupsal?"

"A few kilos all for you."

I perked up when he said that and my steps instantly went faster making my brother laugh.

"Oh Nii-chan can we go to Lotte World?"

"Wow EXo already charmed you into doing that?"

"Mou no. I like amusement parks."

"You can't be immune to Kpop virus when you're here Fluff. You'll be bitten one of these days."

"right."

"Wow. Fantastic baby."

I rolled my eyes at my brother as he preceded to sing-rap another song I don't understand half the lyrics of.

"LuhanOppa! Why are you here? You should still be on bed rest!" A girl with a pretty round face that was framed with soft waves of brown hair said to a boy in an anxious voice.

The boy, who I think looks way more pretty then the girl, smiled reassuringly and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"I'm fine Min- I'm don't feel any pain anywhere." The boy- who I assume is Luhan- answered.

"But still! You need to rest." The girl answered her face creased in worry and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Excuse me." Another voice from behind me interrupted my amused watching of the too.

I nearly jumped out of my skin since I never heard his approach.

"Uhh?" I said unsure as to what he wanted.

He looked familiar, where had I seen that soft chin and slightly hooded eyes from?

"Your blocking the way." He answered grumpily in Korean.

It took me a minute to process what he said and move out of the way. He proceeded to enter the class room and sat down behind the girl and boy-Luhan. I didn't fail to notice that pained look in his eyes watching the two in front of him but it disappeared when the girl look behind her and flashed a smile at him.

"Morning Oppa!" she greeted.

"Morning Min." The grumpy boy answered taking off his cap to reveal a mass messy of brown bronze hair. He answered her smile with a full smile. It made his face look younger instantly.

Interesting.

"Excuse me are you the new student?" Another voice asked in broken english from behind me.

I turned around to see a middle aged man standing behind me with a kind smile.

"Oh hello Sir. Yes I'm the new student." I answered in broken Korean.

"Florence Khan?"

"Yes sir."

"May I see your papers?"

I handed him the sheaf of papers I was holding that I think stated that I'm now official a student of the school and under his class.

"Good these seem to be in order. I'm your adviser by the way." He answered still in english smiling at me again.

"Anyongaseyo teacher." I said grinning. "My Korean is not the good in speaking terms but I can understand quite well." I informed him.

"hmm. You still have a lot to learn Miss Khan." He answered and looked inside the room at the chaos his students are currently in. "How long have you been waiting for me here Ms. Khan?"

"Not that long sir."

"long enough to see how rowdy my class is."

"Hmm yeah. They look like a bunch of monkeys honestly."

My statement made my new adviser laugh.

"They were also too distracted to notice me watching them."

"I can tell. Well I can see that you haven't gotten your uniform yet but please do get it today and probably wear it tomorrow if you can."

"Of course Un-the principal already arranged a few sets for me. I'll just go pick it up later." I answered.

"Perfect. Now let's go inside and meet your new classmates shall we?" he said and helped me inside the room.

I look around at the rather drab room, drab compared to the other three rooms of the same year I was enrolled in. I have a feeling this section is the underdog.

I smiled internally, Nii-chan and Uncle must be laughing since they know I had a thing for underdogs and hence they place me in the underdog section.

The school slippers issued to me since they don't have my school shoes yet stepped into the rather dusty floor. This students need to clean the room. My advisor saw me staring at the dust that had gathered at my socks and sighed. I look up and smiled reassuringly, hoping he'll understand that I don't mind getting dirty.

The students, my new classmates were a whirlwind of chaos as they rushed to their seats when they saw adviser enter the room. I was standing behind him so they haven't seen me yet.

"Good morning class!" he greeted in a happy tone.

"Good morning teacher." They answered in union. I smiled. It's been a while since I've been in a high school class room.

"I have a surprise for you; we have a new addition to our class." He said and stepped aside to reveal me behind him. "Meet Florence Khan."

"Anyong." I greeted and bowed.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself?" He suggested as he wrote my name in English and in Hangul.

"Umm..do I need to speak in korean teacher?" I asked.

"It's always good to start early Ms. Khan. Korean is not that hard." He answered with a smile.

_Try learning ancient Egyptian or Hiligaynon._ I answered in my mind but smiled at him instead.

"Hello. My name is Florence Khan. I'm 17 I-"

"Aren't you too young to be in our year?" a boy beside the grumpy one I met earlier interrupted me.

"Umm because I'm smart..?" I answered.

"Then you should be in section A." He countered. He had an impish smile on his face as he waited for my response. His face was like all Korean men look like. Slit for eyes, a straight nose and his most distinct feature were his ears. I wonder how he will react if I call him Dumbo.

"Seriously I haven't been your classmate for a full minute and you're already trying to get rid of me." I answered dryly.

"Ahhh. Just like our maknae. A sharp tongue. I like you." He answered grinning and slapping another boy beside him who looked annoyed. "I wonder who's younger between you two Sehunie."

This Sehunie must be the maknae of the class. I heard it's hard if you're the makane in a large group since you have to act cute and do all that is ordered by those older then you. Well I'm not sure about that info since I got that conclusion from watching that Korean Show Weekly Idol .

Sehunie rolled his eyes at his seat mate and placed a very very distinct V-lined jaw on the desk and watched me with interested eyes. I bet he's hoping I'm younger than he is.

"Chanyeol why don't you interrogate her after she introduced herself?" The adviser said.

"Sure teacher." Dumbo whose name is Chanyeol answered with a grin. "Please precede new girl."

"Thanks Dumbo." I retorted in english.

Only one person understood my joke caused he barked out a laugh before covering his face. His eyes gleamed in amusement as he glanced at the confused Dumbo and then at me.

I realized that I will have a hard time describing these Korean men. They all look the same for freaking out loud.

This one now looked like someone from a famous Kpop group that my brother made me watch. What's their name again..superman.. superjay.. super junior! He looked like Siwon, the baby version.

I sighed and smiled again, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"So.. my name is Florence and my speaking Korean is not the good yet but I can understand it quite well now so please understand if I can't answer all your questions that well yet." I said waving my arms around for emphasis.

"Where did you come from?" Dumbo asked.

"I grew up from a plant. I'm Thumbelina's younger but larger sister and timothy brown is our cousin." I answered with a straight face. Again only Siwon-look alike laughed. Doesn't anyone watch Disney these days?

"uhh what?" Dumbo asked.

"I travel around the world due to the nature of my family's business, the last country before here was the Philippines." I answered patiently.

"oh." Dumbo answered.

"So you're a globe trotter?" another one inserted.

I mentally sighed. This one looked like a cute kid with smiling eyes and a happy grin.

"No I am not. I don't go trotting the world for fun." I answered.

Thankfully our adviser interrupted us before anybody else can ask another stupid question. He smiled again at me and pointed to a vacant seat beside that grumpy kid.

Oh why oh why. I sighed and picked my way towards my seat and my new seat mate.

"Hi." I said attempting a smile but seriously I can feel the bad aura emitting from him.

He glanced at me before looking back at front with a bored expression.

Well so much for manners.

I pull back the seat as quietly as I can and sat down. The adviser started the lesson which I soon grew bored listening to so I pulled out my notebook and started to scribble random algorithms on it until he was done. The noise level instantly grew louder when adviser excited the room.

"Hello. My name's Minny." The pretty girl I was watching earlier twisted around and smiled holding out her hand. I noticed how friendly her eyes were it was liked filled with happiness.

"Hullo. My name's Flo." I answered smiling shaking her dainty hand.

"Can we be friends?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

_Don't make any close friends. Don't get too attached to anybody. _

"Sure." I answered grinning.

What harm can this one girl bring to my life? She can't bring those men in suits here if she becomes my friend. I'm so lonely for some female company. It's not she's a vampire or anything.

Oh If I only knew.


End file.
